


The Tie That Binds

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Asami, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito’s thought long and hard about becoming a surrogate for a family that wants a child. He decides to give it a try and end up bonding with a really good couple who takes him in. Too bad none of his research or the brochures or the people working with him explained that the emotional roller-coaster could end up being just as bad, if not worse, than the physical pain of carrying a child for someone else for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.
> 
> Right now I'm 5 months 1 week along :D
> 
> Thanks to nbsiren for looking this over for me, all remaining mistakes are my own. Enjoy!^^

Akihito had found out he was a carrier at the age of sixteen, and had decided he wanted to become a surrogate parent two years later when his best friend and his wife were devastated at the news they couldn’t have any children. At the time he didn’t feel ready, scared by the idea of an actual pregnancy and all the things that could go wrong with it; for him and the baby. But by the time he was ready his friend and his wife had broken up, and there was no reason for wanting to help his friend when the guy had turned his mind off the idea of being tied to any woman like that. But Akihito still wanted to help anyone that is and will go through the devastation he’d witnessed in his friend’s life when he realized the woman he wanted to grow old and build a family with could not bear his children because her fallopian tubes were damaged.

Despite wanting to help, Akihito was cautious and spent time researching what would happen and what he would have to go through if he decided to go forward with his thoughts. What he liked was that the couple for whom he would be carrying the child would be responsible for his welfare during pregnancy. What he didn’t like was the couple would have the right to make him do whatever they wanted if they were not happy with his pregnancy for some reason, but he would be screened before hand to ensure he was in top fertility condition so there would be less chances for complication.

Also, Akihito would be the one to decide if he wanted to have his ovaries replaced or to go with artificial insemination. His method of choice was the latter. He learned that there’s a higher level of risk involved with replacing his ovaries.

He gave it considerable thoughts while he finished up his two years of junior college, thinking it over for months before he decided he would try it once. If he didn’t like it, he could always stop.

0~0VF0~0

He’d signed up at the National Institute Of Surrogacy in his area three months out of college, but up to six months later there was still no call for his services and within the next month he was enrolled in university. It was a five weeks later when he’d finally gotten a call from a woman working at the institute, saying he was chosen as a candidate by a couple and if he was available. He declined for obvious reasons; school and pregnancy did not make a good mix. So, Akihito declined and asked to be put on a four year waiting list until he finished university. The woman was happy to comply and he went on with his life, putting his studies first until he was ready.

0~0VF0~0

Four years went by in a blur of uphill battles, intense studying, dating disasters and peer pressure, but Akihito made it through with a ........ to his name. The four years was up and he decided to give himself a one month break to just cool off before he tried to do anything, including finding work. Hed been living off what little money his parents had left behind when they passed off, which wasn't a whole lot, but enough to not leave him living out on the streets once he managed it properly. He had supplemented it with odd jobs here and there, but it wouldnt last forever.

He’d almost forgotten about applying to the surrogacy institute when he finally got a call.

0~0VF0~0

“Right this way, Takaba-san.”

Akihito walked into the pristinely white office of the agent dealing with his case. A woman who introduced herself as Ruka Mikayo-san. 

“You seem nervous, Takaba-san, which is completely normal considering this is your first time,” she started after she sat, indicating for him to sit also.

Akihito swallowed nervously before nodding. “I am.”

She smiled brightly at him as she opened a folder on her desk. From where he sat, Akihito couldn't make out the information before her. 

“Dont worry, I’ll explain it all to you and you can decide whether you want to go through with it or not. There’s no pressure for you personally since other candidates are available if you change your mind.”

Akihito swallowed thickly. He wasn’t expecting to be feeling _this_ nervous when the time finally came for him to be possibly delivering another couple’s child. “I’m good. Just a little bit of nerves...”

The woman smiled sympathetically. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes.”

She cleared her throat before adopting an air of professionalism. She skipped a few pages in the file, took a second to look at it and then returned her gaze to Akihito. “Your pre-screening revealed you’re healthy and free of illnesses to carry a safe pregnancy to term. The couple in question wasn’t picky about who they wanted to carry their child, which would likely affect the features of the baby. Their one stipulation was that the bearer be in your age group and would be mentally able to let the child they bear go.”

Akihito looked at the woman in confusion at that. He hadn’t really thought about it, but he assumed it would be a given. They would be choosing to bear children _for_ other people after all.

At the look on his face she continued. “I know most people expect to be giving up their child once it’s born, but you would be surprised how many people end up changing their minds at the last moment, which creates a long list of legal troubles we would do our best to stay out of. Because of that, we’ve used lawyers to draft a contract that would bar a bearer from their child once they initially decide to go through with this...”

Akihito took a sheaf of legal paper from the woman when she handed it to him, skimming the surface. There wasn’t a lot of legality he didn’t understand, it just stated terms and conditions that both parties needed to agree to.

“So I implore you, Takaba-san, please do not go through with this if you think you won’t be able to give up your child in the end. You did a short psyche evaluation at your pre-screening and you seem to have the right mindset, but everybody does in the beginning; it’s the end, when they have that little bundle of joy in their arms that’s hard,” she finished.

Akihito didn’t know what to say. He felt speechless.

“But you dont have to decide right now. You have another week to think this over and if you do decide you want to continue, I’ll set up a meeting with the interested couple. When you’ve made your decision you can call me at the Institute’s landline, extension 21. Sign the paper indicating your decision so I can get it when we next meet,” she finished. “Any questions?”

Akihito shook his head, a whirlwind of new thoughts now circling in his head. He folded the legal paper neatly and held on to it. “No, and thanks.”

The woman beamed before she handed him a small booklet that outlined what would be expected of him once he agreed to the terms and conditions of the surrogacy. He took the information, they shook hands and then he left.

0~0VF0~0

Akihito had all week to think about what he wanted and what he expected out of his future situation. He went through the booklet thrice, but kept going over the legal paper dozens of times. Basically, he had no right to the child he would eventually conceive from conception. But the couple wanted - _needed_ \- this, his, baby because they couldn’t have one on their own. He didn’t want to imagine how devastated they would be if their dreams were practically in their hands, only to be taken away. He wouldn’t do that, he didn’t think he could but he had nothing to compare his feelings to. It’s not like he’d ever had to give up a child before.

Tendrils of doubt and questions plagued Akihito for the first few days, but on the fourth day he sat himself down in his apartment with a big cup of coffee and seriously considered if he could do this.

He could. He wanted to. He wanted to make a loving couple very happy people. If anything he’d give it a shot for the first time and if he didn’t like it for some reason, he wouldn’t have to go through it again.

0~0VF0~0

Akihito met the couple he would be a surrogate for two days after he signed the contract. The man’s name was Asami Ryuichi and his fiance’s name was Karin Makiko and they decided to have lunch at a really nice restaurant; the couple’s treat. They took a table that offered the option for Yakiniku, with the grill situated in the middle of the table so they could grill strips of beef with sides of vegetable and rice.

Asami was a very handsome man with intense golden eyes who owned his own businesses. Karin was a successful designer with a store in the upper parts of Tokyo city. She was 5’ 8” with shoulder length, black hair, brown eyes and a really nice smile. They made him feel at ease as he met them for lunch that day. They seemed like really nice, easy going people.

“We’re so happy you’re willing to do this for us, Takaba-san.” Karin beamed brightly while she gave her fiance’s arm a tight, excited squeeze. 

The filling lunch was out of the way and now they were making even more small talk.

The man’s lips were turned into a small smile, his golden eyes twinkling while they sat together.

“Aaah, I’m happy to help,” Akihito nodded sheepishly. He felt he got a really nice couple to deal with his first time around and he got no bad vibe from them whatsoever. He was usually a good judge of character.

Karin smiled reassuringly at him. “I know this is your first time and you have the jitters but we’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible. This is a huge, first time decision for us too and you seem like such a level headed guy. You went to University and you don’t even have a record. And your cute to boot!”

She reached across the table and patted his shoulder and Akihito could feel the blush working its way up to the tip of his hair. He ducked his head and smiled. “Thanks. You seem like really nice people yourself.”

Akihito looked to both of them earnestly, and he liked that he could make them smile just as much as they were making him. They seemed to be hitting it off really well. 

“So, what made you even choose to do this, Takaba?”

It was Asami who asked the question and Akihito took a deep breath before he explained about his friend years ago and how it made him feel. Asami kept up that same unwavering gaze, but Karin had that sad, kicked puppy look on her face.

“That’s so sweet of you. And here you are, helping us,” the woman smiled.

“So, what made you choose do it?” Akihito returned a little fretfully. It could be something the couple struggled with that they wanted to keep private, but he felt like asking. They seemed open enough so far.

There was only a second of hesitation before Karin answered. “My ovaries are bad.”

“Sorry,” Akihito tried to apologize.

“No, no. It’s not your fault, don’t worry.”

They went on to lighter topics before they decided to exchange numbers and part ways. It would be another six days before Akihito did the procedure for insemination based on his ovulation cycle, Ruka-san had explained. And even though he met twice more to basically bond with the couple, when the time came he was a nervous wreck who wanted to do nothing more than go home and curl up on the couch with ice cream.

0~0VF0~0

The procedure lasted about an hour and Asami and Karin were at the hospital to take him home after the doctor had instructed him to take an entire day and just rest before he decided to do anything.

The couple were in the hospital room while the doctor explained what would happen and what he should be doing for the next few hours, days and weeks.

“Drink more liquids and make sure you keep taking your prenatal vitamins. You can do a pregnancy test in three weeks time and make sure you get lots of rest and fruits and vegetables in your diet.” The Doctor informed before looking over his file. “Any future questions or information can be related to Ruka-san.”

Akihito took it all in and nodded at the doctor to show he understood. “Will I be leaving now?”

Just then a nurse entered the room with a wheel-chair.

“Yes. Do you have a ride home?” 

“Yes, he does,” Asami answered. Karin kept holding on to his arms excitedly.

0~0VF0~0

In the car, Akihito sighed while he kept his head resting on the headrest in the back. He wasn’t in pain, but he felt a bit of discomfort and much lethargy from the day’s events. Asami was the one driving while Karin sat in the passenger seat, looking back at him periodically in worry.

“I’m fine.” Akihito sighed for the umpteenth time. He met Asami’s eyes in the rear view for a split second before the man focused back on the road.

Karin bit her lip before she looked at her fiance, then back at him. “It’s just...you mentioned once that you live in an apartment by yourself. Why don’t you stay with us for a while so we can help?”

Akihito shook his head quickly in the negative. “I couldn’t, I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, no, you wouldn’t be,” Karin was quick to point out. “We have a spare bedroom already set up for you... just in case. Remember, we’re responsible for your welfare, so we need to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible during your pregnancy. What if something happens in your apartment and there’s no one around to help?”

Akihito hadn’t really thought about that. But...”I’m not even pregnant yet.”

“We want you there.”

It was Asami’s voice, uncompromising and firm, like there was no argument to the fact. Akihito deflated, they did have a point and besides, they’re the ones who offered. Maybe he wasn’t pregnant yet but he expected to be and he knew he would need the help. Pregnancy would never be easy no matter what, so maybe he should swallow his pride and hope for the best. “Ok.”

There was a collective sigh of acknowledgment from the front of the car and Akihito smiled. These people were trying so hard to be good to him.

0~0VF0~0

Akihito had no intention of staying with the couple for more than a day. But a day turned into a week, and then they convinced him to stay with them for the other two weeks until he found out if he was pregnant.

“If you’re not, you can always go home. Just let us look after you until then.” Asami had told him, in that way he did that brook no arguments. They made sure he took his prenatal and got enough food to eat. And because they lived in an actual house and not a small apartment, Akihito was grateful for all their hospitality. Asami even had a tall man in glasses that worked for him get some of his things from his apartment, and instructed the guy to get whatever he needed while they were at work.

Akihito knew he was lucky to find people so generous and kind, because most surrogates only got the most basic from their intended couple and it made him so thankful in a way that made his heart soar.

0~0VF0~0

Three weeks after the insemination, Akihito fretted as he sat in the guest bathroom watching the OTC pregnancy test he’d bought a week ago in his hand. It was a Friday morning and both Asami and and Karin hadn’t left for work yet. There was a tense silence throughout the house because they knew what he was doing in there, they’d talked about it, and Akihito could imagine they’re as much a nervous wreck as he was.

The lines finally became visible and he blew out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, slumping sideways against the toilet to rest his head on the cool, tiled wall. It took only a moment for him to quell his racing heart, then he came out of the bathroom and faced the two people waiting with the stick held out and a broad smile on his face.

“I’m pregnant.”

Karin squealed and wrapped him up in a tight, excited hug while Asami held back, a soft smile on his handsome face.

“This calls for a celebration!” Karin huffed, snatching up her purse and dragging Akihito and her fiance out the door with her.

0~0VF0~0

“How do you feel?”

It was Asami, with a tray of peppermint tea and crackers.

Akihito sat up so his back was to the headboard of his bed, looking at Asami with a grateful smile. “My throat hurts, think I threw up three times since morning.”

“So I’ve been told,” Asami answered, referring to Kirishima giving him updates on the young man’s condition while he wasn’t at home. “I hope things get better for you soon.”

Akihito smiled while he inhaled the tea from the cup in his hand, while Asami set the tray on the bedside table beside him. “Without your help it would have been much worse.”

A smile twitched at Asami’s lips. “Good.”

0~0VF0~0

A big debut for Karin’s fashion line was coming up in a few months, so the woman gradually spent less and less time at home. She spent the most time fussing over Akihito and his pregnancy, so he sort of missed her when she left too early and came in too late. Being pregnant was energy consuming and he was usually asleep both times. So, Asami took up the mantle of fussing over him (in his own way...) by making sure he was comfortable, and even leaving work early and bringing his favorite food on occasion. They’d fallen into a movie night pattern and sometimes Kirishima would take him out to lunch with Asami.

Occasionally, Karin tried to make it on their lunch dates. She didn’t always manage it, but she came when she could. The support was overwhelming and Akihito felt like he was growing way too attached to the couple. And the more he learned about Asami, the more he grew to like the man.

“Two steak lunch,” Asami said to the waiter, who left to get their orders. 

Akihito’s eyes widened, beef wasn’t cheap. He felt like a spoiled kid. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it, you need the B12 anyway,” Asami answered nonplussed while he straightened his napkin in his lap.

Akihito flushed, then he smiled brightly. “Sure. It’s your money anyway.”

Asami laughed at that. “That it is.”

“So, how long before you guys tie the knot?” Akihito asked while the waiter placed a jug of water and two glasses on the table. He poured some and took a sip as soon as the man was finished.

“One year.”

Akihito stared incredulous at that. “A year? That’s a long time to wait.”

Asami poured his own glass of the cool liquid. “One thing at a time. First the baby, then the wedding. Good things come to those who wait”

“Ok, fine. You two are such a nice couple...”

“Every couple have their ups and downs,” Asami interjected before Akihito could go any further into his statement.

The waiter chose then to arrive with their meals and all talking ceased until they were both full and happy, where they made more idle talk and light banter.

0~0VF0~0

“Hey, how do you feel?”

Asami stood in the doorway and Akihito turned in his bed to face him, gazing at the broad silhouette framing his doorway. He was now four months pregnant and showing. The discomfort was great, but the sickness had mostly abated after the first trimester. He peed so much he sometimes wondered if it could dehydrate him on its own. “I’m fine, thanks.”

It had become a ritual of sorts, Asami seeing him off to bed, asking if he was alright or needed anything. It was like the more his stomach grew the more attached the man became.

“You know where to find me if you need anything. Night,” Asami said softly before closing the door behind him and plunging the room into total darkness.

Akihito sighed before burrowing into his bed. What he needed was to get laid, no-one told him pregnancy would make him so horny and to be honest, he was getting tired of his hand in the dark of his room.

0~0VF0~0

“Holy crap!” Akihito cried out, dropping his toast while he stood around the kitchen island, where he was happily munching on his breakfast until a weird sensation in his stomach startled him.

Asami shot up from the stool he sat around drinking coffee, his eyes wide with concern, watching Akihito, who was holding his protruding stomach. “What’s the matter? Are you feeling pain, is it the baby?”

Akihito allowed Asami to guide him to sit in the living room couch. “I-I think the baby just kicked me.”

It was becoming much easier to read the older man now that they’d gotten closer, and Akihito could tell he was half way between awed and concerned.

“Is it... are you ok?” Asami asked cautiously.

Akihito smiled brightly. “I’m totally fine.” He didn’t even realize Asami had a hand under his shirt, resting on his stomach, until he registered the heat of the man’s palm on his skin, the thick ridges of his fingers or the way his hand felt like it belonged there. 

“Do you need anything at all?”

Asami’s voice washed over Akihito. The combination of that voice and the hand the man had rubbing his stomach lightly had him hard in his pants. As soon as he realized how his body was reacting to the stimulants and Asami’s proximity, he shot out of the couch and backed away, choosing to ignore the frown on Asami’s handsome face. “Sorry, I’m really tired, I need to go lie down.”

Asami watched the younger man leave, not wanting to spook Akihito further by admitting he saw his erection, but understood it was more than likely a side effect of his pregnancy hormones. It’s not like he would have done anything about it anyways...

...unless Akihito wanted him to...

0~0VF0~0

Things were tense for a few days for Akihito, but gradually, once he realized Asami never brought up the embarrassing incident of his erection and kept treating him the same as before, he slowly tried to relax. He even tried to ignored Karin the few times she was around, because how could he look her in the face knowing he had sported a hard on for her fiance? It made him feel so bad, but he eventually got over that too when after a while he realized he was the only one angsting over what Asami proclaimed wasn’t a big deal.

“It’s quite normal to be in the mood more often because of the changes in your hormone levels,” Asami had explained for the umpteenth time.

Well, eventually, Akihito believed him, and he went back to being the surrogate doted on like a prince.

“Hey,I want to go to the library today,” Akihito announced while he flipped through channels on the flat screen TV in the living room. 

“Why?” Asami asked skeptically. Akihito wasn’t big on reading, so he wondered what the deal was.

“I’m bored. And besides, I hear that if I read a lot, the baby will like to read too,” Akihito answered. There was only so much National Geographic, Tokusatsu and period dramas he could watch. And even though Asami and Karin had loads of books lying around, thesaurus types and gossip magazines weren’t really his thing. He liked the women books, but there wasn’t a lot of those around.

“You want our baby to be smart?” Asami smiled. “I know reading is good. I’ll take you to the library if you want.”

Akihito tried his best to ignore what Asami might mean by _our_ baby. Surely he was talking about him and his fiance, right? It was really hard to tell, but he didn’t want Asami to think he was seeing things that weren’t there, so he kept his confusion to himself as they both stood, grabbed their jackets and headed out to the car.

“What kind of books would you like to read?” Asami asked on their journey. 

Asami kept within the speed limit, which Akihito learned from Karin was a rarity since the man was always in a hurry. “I like action and mystery.”

Asami nodded. “Grisham or Jiro Akagawa?”

“Both,” Akihito smiled, relaxing into the passenger seat. “Among others.” He didn’t need to ask Asami about the books he liked, he’d browsed the man’s small library a few times already.

Asami kept his eyes on the road but there was a small curve to his lips. It made Akihito feel warm and comfortable; the atmosphere was good. The baby kicked and it felt like a butterfly flutter in his stomach.

0~0VF0~0

The library wasn’t packed, and Akihito was able to walk around freely and browse before signing out the books he wanted to read. It was only four books and when he made his way back to the car, Asami was leaning on driver’s door with a bottle of juice in one hand and the car keys in the other.

“Got you something to drink,” Asami said, proffering the bottle as Akihito drew closer. 

“Thanks,” Akihito answered gratefully. He took the bottle after handing Asami the books, opening it and taking a grateful mouthful.

“Hey, you want to go over the park over there?” Asami nodded towards the park across the street. “You can stretch your legs and take in the sights, I know you get tired of being in the house long periods of time sometimes.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Akihito loved the idea and he beamed as Asami accompanied him to where there were lots of people and children enjoying themselves. They walked slowly for a bit, taking in their surroundings and just enjoying each other’s company. 

Akihito saw quite a few pregnant men and women in the park, and for the men without a male partner, he wondered if they were in the same situation as him or not. He couldn’t help thinking about the conception of most pregnancies he came across since he became a surrogate, even though he knew surrogacy wasn’t actually common.

They happened upon an ice cream cart and Asami turned to him before asking, “Do you want a cone?”

Akihito wanted to refuse, but he did feel a little peckish. “Sure.”

“What flavor would you like?” Asami asked while he rifled through his wallet for a yen note.

“Chocolate chip, rainbow.”

“One chocolate chip, rainbow,” Asami instructed to the vendor.

“Wait, you don’t one?” Akihito prodded.

“I don’t like sweet things, remember?” Asami asked.

“Right. I totally did,” Akihito answered sheepishly. The ice cream was good, and they continued walking while he licked heartily at the confection, almost moaning around every tongue lick. Everything he liked tasted 50% better since he became pregnant and he made his joy known all the time when something was particularly scrumptious. Like now.

“Jesus, that was good,” Akihito moaned around the last bite. He hadn’t realized that Asami was walking a little behind him the entire time he ate the ice cream, and when he spoke he turned to see the man with a sudden indecipherable look on his face; his lips thinned and his eyes unreadable.

“Is something wrong?” Akihito asked concerned, looking around him for any indication of a problem.

“No, nothing.” Asami suddenly smiled, brittle, and Akihito knew it wasn’t as reassuring as the man had hoped it was.

“Ha! A lovely couple, let me take a very nice picture of you both for a very small fee?”

A middle aged camera-man suddenly approached them, brandishing a Polaroid instant picture camera in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

Akihito was about to correct the man but Asami grabbed his arm, pulled him flush against him, back to chest and then settled one hand possessively over his baby bump. His cheeks flushed a deep crimson, his stomach fluttered and his eyes were wide as he wondered what was going on.

“Smile brightly for the shot,” the camera-man instructed and it broke into Akihito’s thoughts long enough for him to plant a huge fake smile on his lips just for the bright flash of the equipment. Then, he stepped away as quickly as possible from Asami’s arms, watching as he walked over to the camera-man, holding his hand out for the picture while paying the man with the other hand.

“Really lovely couple you two make. Is the child yours, Sir?”

“Yes, the child is definitely mine,” Asami answered.

It threw Akihito for a loop. On one hand he couldn’t deny it, he was pregnant with Asami’s baby - _through artificial insemination_ \- but the way the man put it out there so casual felt odd. Like, it didn’t dissuade the camera-man’s loaded implication about their nonexistent relationship.

Akihito started walking back to the car and Asami followed like a shadow behind him, not saying a word. He slammed the passenger door after he got in and without offering any sort of explanation, Asami drove them home.

0~0VF0~0

“What the hell was _that_?” Akihito asked what felt like hours later. They were parked in front of the house after the ride back and Akihito was just glad to get out of the tension riddled car, waiting for an explanation that didn’t seem like it would come.

“What?” Asami asked blithely.

Akihito stared at the man incredulously while said man activated the alarm on the car.

“What happened back there?” Akihito asked, following after Asami as the man made his way up to the house.

“We went to the park and took pictures. And last I check, your baby is mine, is it not?”

Asami’s eyes narrowed and Akihito held back a flinch. “Yes, but...”

“No buts,” Asami chided. “We had a great time, get over it.”

Akihito deflated, he really didn’t want to get into anything with the man after they’ve been doing great so far. Maybe he was over-reacting? This could be ignored, he just hoped nothing like it happens in the future ever again. Things could go really bad if he ended up seeing things that wasn’t there. The last thing he wanted was to be in any sort of conflict with these people.

0~0VF0~0

Karin was the one to take Akihito to do his ultrasound six months into his pregnancy, where they found out he was having a girl. She was so excited and for Akihito, the mood was contagious. They talked a lot about possible names on the drive to grab some lunch, ( _Asami Rina? --Nah, Asami Chiasi? --Not bad, but no. Jun? --Let’s think about it some more._ )

They stopped at a nice little restaurant that served grilled lobster tail and crab cakes and they ate their fill. Now that they knew the sex of the baby, Karin took them baby shopping and she spent a shit load of money on little frilly pink and glittery things. From clothes and shoes to baby combs. 

Akihito hardly carried anything, she wouldn’t allow him and for that he was grateful. Just walking around with her, his stomach obvious, was weighing him down. Lethargy and back pain had become his constant companion. He wanted to go home and sleep for a week. And pee every five minutes.

“Hey, you look beat. Sit here and I’ll go upstairs to check out some baby furnishing, ok?” Karin instructed and Akihito sat on a leather bench in the store they were in, grateful for the reprieve. He watched Karin climb the stairs with a sale assistant up to the second floor, smiling at her enthusiasm. As soon as she disappeared he leaned back and closed his eyes, calming his breathing and relaxing his sore muscles.

“You look beat.”

A voice came out of nowhere and Akihito turned his head and cracked his eye open to look at the guy standing beside him; a little bit taller than he was with black hair, brown eyes and dimples. The guy was looking down at him with a smile. Judging from his uniform, Akihito could see he was another store employee. His name-tag said he was the manager, Daisuke Mamoru.

“I am,” Akihito sighed, blowing out a breath. He smiled when he realized the guy was offering him a very cold bottle of water.

“I’m Daisuke-san, by the way,” the guy offered, pointing to his name tag.

As soon as Akihito was done taking a long drink from the bottle, he offered his own name in return. “Takaba Akihito, nice to meet you. And thanks.”

They bowed pleasantly at each other.

“Is there anything else you need? An escort to the bathroom or something?” Daisuke asked.

“No, I’m here with someone, just waiting,” Akihito answered. The baby chose to kick him then and he shifted at the movement.

“You know, I have a younger sister and brother who are both pregnant right now,” Daisuke offered conversationally. “My house is like a drama club sometimes with those two around.”

Akihito laughed. “I bet.”

He watched as Daisuke took a card from his breast pocket and handed it to him. It had his work and cell number on it.

“I can help if you need help with anything baby wise...or you just need some advice, or to chat. I understand what you might be going through since I have so much experience with my siblings.”

“Thanks. I’ll take you up on your offer if I see the need,” Akihito answered passively, smiling at how cute Daisuke was with his dimples.

“Good.” The man nodded enthusiastically.

Before any of them could get out another word Karin’s voice could be heard as she came down the stairs, instructing the sales assitant to deliver her purchase at their home address as soon as possible.

“Are you ready to go, Akihito?” The woman asked as she walked over to them.

“Yes.”

“Oh, who is your friend?” Karin asked sickly sweet, that way she got when she expected more than what she was seeing.

Daisuke bowed in greeting, introducing himself. “Daisuke Mamoru, pleasure to meet you.”

Daisuke kissed her hand like a real french gentleman and the woman swooned. “Karin Makiko, a really nice pleasure to meet you too.”

Akihito snickered.

“So, should I wait on you, Akihito?” Karin asked, looking between the both of them expectantly.

“No!” Akihito blurted, holding his stomach while he tried to stand. Daisuke was on him in a second, holding his hand and helping him up. He smiled stiffly at the man before turning to Karin. “I’m ready to go. _Now_.”

Karin smiled as Akihito basically swaddled away, one hand planted on his lower back.

They were in the car driving back when Karin suddenly said, “Call him.”

“What?” Akihito blurted.

“I think it would be good for you to go out and explore, you know?”

Akihito looked at Karin closely from the passenger seat. Her face was serious, she wasn’t joking.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pregnant,” Akihito sighed. He didn’t want to be annoyed, but he was getting there.

“I’m not telling you to sleep with the guy!”

“Then what?”

Karin blew out a breath. “Think about it. Me and Asami will still be here, but who will you have for yourself once you have that baby? You’ll at least need a friend, even if you don’t get into anything deep with the guy.”

“What are you saying? That you and Asami won’t need me anymore once you get what you want?”

Karin rolled her eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Takaba Akihito. You’ll always be like family to us, but you need a social life too. At the very least you need friends, I haven’t seen you call three people more than once the six months you’ve been living with us.”

She was right, Akihito knew. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have friends...well, more like acquaintances. He’d always liked to keep to himself. He drifted apart from his two best friends in Uni, Takato and Kou, when he decided to become a surrogate. Their lives just drew them in different directions and before he knew it, he was here and they were there and life just kept happening.

At least, that’s how it was for him, he hoped it was the same for them. A few times he did get insanely bored and in need of some company. He wasn’t always such a shut in. Pregnancy has changed him. He remembered putting Daisuke’s card in his pocket. “I’ll think about it.”

0~0VF0~0

Over the next couple of weeks, Asami had become an even more touchy person. He had no qualms about massaging Akihito’s lower back, shoulders or rubbing his feet...which was good, since they seemed to be slightly swollen on occasion. Once he even asked to rub olive oil on Akihito’s belly to help prevent stretch marks.

It wasn’t anything too much out of the ordinary. Asami wanted to make sure he and the baby were comfortable, the man was concerned, and Akihito was sure if Karin spent more time around she would even bathe him. She offered to once.

The problem was that Akihito’s libido was becoming less controllable because of his hormones. Asami didn’t seem to mind, but it made Akihito extremely uncomfortable whenever the man was around to see it. It was like breaking some forbidden moral code or something.

But the fact remained that in seven months Akihito kept living with increased libido and had never gotten laid in that time. He was reaching a breaking point that was very hard to ignore. He spent time on the laptop in his room researching sexual positions safe for pregnancy and under what condition sex would even be safe. He wasn’t taking any chances, this baby girl wouldn’t be his at the end of the day and he would do nothing to jeopardize her well being, or his flawless reputation so far as a responsible surrogate. Ruka still kept fortnightly tabs on him and everything was going good on all fronts so far. He wanted to keep it that way.

Early one night, when using his hands twice to get off still left him feeling frustrated and unsatiated, he took up the phone and dialled a number he’d called twice before already. Karin was right, because he had no-one else to help, no other option and he was worried this might not work out for the best in the long run. What then?

“Hello?” A laughing voice answered.

“Hi,” Akihito answered shyly. He wasn’t usually shy in the least, but knowing the reason he was calling made him keep his voice low and hesitant.

“Takaba? Hey, what’s up?” Daisuke answered, attentive and alert.

They’d gone for coffee two weeks ago, Daisuke meeting him after his clinic appointment and then they’d went to watch a movie last weekend. 

It was totally innocuous, nobody knew but Akihito and he wanted to keep it that way; it was nobody’s business but his. Daisuke was a pretty cool guy from their interactions so far, and it made him feel bad he was his only choice for a time like now when he couldn’t hold the heat in his body in for much longer. Daisuke had let him know in his own way that he was interested though, flirting subtly after Akihito mentioned that it wasn’t for a dead-beat dad and he wasn’t taken, but he was a surrogate for the woman he met in the store before. “Can we meet?”

“Sure, where?” Daisuke asked tentatively, as if sensing his unease.

“Um, at the coffee shop.” It was neutral ground, Akihito could see how things went from there.

“Ok. The next twenty minutes good?”

“Yeah... yes. See you then.”

“Bye.”

Asami hadn’t come in from work yet, so he sent him a short text message that he was going out. That’s all he said before he got dressed and left the house.

0~0VF0~0

“Where have you been?”

Asami voice was accusatory as Akihito stepped through the front door. It was 1:30 in the morning and he rolled his eyes and blew out a breath before shutting the door behind him and hanging up his jacket. “Out. I sent you a text.”

Asami was sitting on the couch, feet bared in his suit pants and his white shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing the broad expanse of a well toned chest and dishevelled hair framing his forehead, creating a very sexy, unhinged picture. He looked away, not wanting to go there.

Asami was on his feet, his tone low and dangerous. “With who?”

Akihito still kept his gaze away as he headed towards the stairs. There was too much buzzing going on in his head and his body felt wound tight, like it could snap at any moment. “None of your business.”

How the hell did Asami even know he went out with somebody?

Akihito had one foot on the stairs when he gasped from the suddenness of getting his arm grabbed and his body spun until he was facing a very pissed off Asami, who gently pushed him to the wall and held him there.

“Did you let him touch you?”

It sounded like Asami was trying to talk through hot coal, his teeth grinding and the muscles in his jaw ticking. Akihito looked into the man’s eyes and asked a confused, “What?”

Asami squeezed his hands tighter while something desperate and possessive shone in his eyes, was there under the calm he tried to will on to his face. “Did you let him touch you?”

It finally dawned on Akihito, like the pieces of a puzzle slotting into place. He wasn’t imagining any of it, the lingering touches or the possessiveness or the control, no matter what Asami told him. His eyes narrowed while he tried to struggle out of Asami’s grip. “Don’t, ok? Don’t try to make this about you. I need something that you can’t give me and I’m not going to stand here and let you act like I’m your property!”

Asami tightened his hands on his arms and Akihito was forced to look the man in the eyes before Asami whispered, their faces inches apart, “Who says I can’t give it to you?”

Akihito was shocked immobile, Asami’s words grinding his brain functions to a halt like a bad traffic accident. It took a moment for Akihito to realize that Asami’s lips were on his, firm and demanding and tasting like an intoxicating mix between coffee, bourbon and lust. It was everything right and everything wrong at the same time; the devil _and_ the angel on his shoulder. Akihito could feel himself falling rapidly in the sin of Asami’s touch and it was more than his overtaxed mind and body could take.

There was a moan, low and guttural and Akihito couldn’t figure who made it, whose voice could become such a deep siren of desire. He heard it again and belatedly realized it was him, could barely pinpoint that the intense feeling of a leg rubbing his stiff cock in his pants was Asami’s.

But...

But...Akihito got his hands between them and pushed, hard. There was blood pounding in his ears and the insane flutter of his heart while he tried to draw air into his constricting lungs. He looked in Asami’s eyes and prayed he had the will to resist. “W-we can’t.”

Asami didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. He smiled before running a thumb over his lips, then sucking it into his mouth. Akihito’s breath hitched at the display.

“Why not?” Asami asked.

Out of all the ways this thing was wrong, the most grievous reason was, “Karin.”

The playful smile fell from Asami’s lips, but he didn’t back off or move away.

“Can’t help the way I feel,” was the older man’s response, the fingers of one hand splayed possessively over his stomach.

Akihito shook his head in the negative, like he was trying to shake the reasoning out of his head. “She’s your fiance...and I like her. I didn’t come here for this...”

Before he could move off Asami caged him in by planting both hands firmly on the wall beside his head, breathing hot and heavy in his personal space while he looked down on him.

“Nobody can change the way I feel, not you or anybody else,” Asami husked before capturing his lips in a sensual dance of their tongues. But instead of going further Asami pulled back, looked at him like he was the hottest thing under the sun and then he walked away, up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Akihito’s nerves were shot to shit and the baby kept letting him know she was awake in there, kicking and moving. On shaky legs he hobbled his way to the kitchen, found the fridge and downed a cold bottle of water.

He had no idea what the hell had just happened!

0~0VF0~0

That night Akihito packed a travel bag. He made sure he had the keys to his apartment before he went down the street and hailed a cab.

“You’re not going to have your baby in the back of my cab, are ya kid?” the driver asked, eyeing him suspiciously through the rearview and Akihito shook his head. “No, just take me to this address.”

Akihito handed the man a piece of paper with his address scribbled on it and the man nodded his head before driving off. He didn’t look back at the house once since he walked through the door. He didn’t want to know what he’d been leaving behind.

0~0VF0~0

It’s two days later when Akihito’s absence was finally acknowledged. There’s a knock on his door, half tentative and half firm. Two days and no call or visit from anybody, so it’s with anticipation and dread that he walks to the door and peek out.

Karin’s standing there, looking like she’s just barely holding herself together. Akihito opened the door without a word and lets her in, although his stomach dropped when he thinks of the reason why she could be seeking him out.

Did she find out Asami kissed him? Did she think they were cheating behind her back? Did she come to give him a piece of her mind? His hands were clammy as he pointed her to his old couch (well, old compared to theirs), and his heartbeat pounded like a thousand indian drums. She clutched her handbag tightly and sat, staring at him with a maelstrom of emotions flitting across her face.

Akihito wanted to say something, anything, even offer her a glass of water but the words got stuck in his throat.

“I wanted to talk to you,” she started. She patted the seat beside her and hesitantly Akihito sat.

They looked at each other awkwardly, then Karin drew in a deep breath before she started talking. 

“He told me what happened.”

Akihito closed his eyes and made a broken noise low in his throat. He left to avoid this from happening. “I didn’t...”

“Shut up and let me talk.”

There was a hint of coldness there in her voice, like she was laying blame and trying not to. It scared Akihito and the baby kept kicking inside his stomach. She always knew when he was worried or stressed and would let her presence be known, like she was trying to be the one to calm him.

“He told me what happened....told me it was all him and you didn’t have anything to do with it. He told me point blank he had feelings for you and he wanted to call off our engagement. He wasn’t going to hide or lie to me....pragmatic asshole, it’s why I fell for him in the first place.” She scoffed the last part bitterly. “But he told me that nothing would change his mind. We got into a huge arguement and I asked him if he slept with you...”

Akihito flinched at her words. The kiss alone made him feel like the lowest of the low.

“...and he said no. I fought, I cried, I begged him....I...I love him.”

Akihito closed his eyes and tried not to let his tears fall at the raw brokenness of her voice. He tried to put himself in her shoes and he couldn’t imagine it, couldn’t imagine being Asami’s world and then...not.

“But he loves me like a sister. His words,” she mumbled unhappily. “Said he didn’t want to hurt me, but I told him he was doing it anyway.”

Akihito was glad she didn’t want him to talk. He had no idea what he would have said to her anyways.

“So now I’m here. I came with all intent and purposes to lay all the blame at your feet. But...” She blew out a tired breath.

There was a moment of suffocating silence. They both sat there, silent tears tracking down their cheeks. It was hard. Nothing was easy about gaining or losing Asami’s affection and the situation was obviously weighing on them both. There was a snap and Akihito flinched once more, but when he looked at Karin he could see she was reaching in her purse for something. He waited with bated breath as she took out a picture and handed it to him.

“I was packing my bags to leave when I found that.”

Akihito turned it over and looked at it. It was the picture he took that day with Asami in the park, one of the first times he started to get confused about what was happening between them. He’d never seen the picture until now and even though it was obvious he was confused Asami seemed to glow. With one hand on his rounded stomach and the other around his shoulders, the man just seemed like everything was right with the world and his smile was enthralling. As bright and warm as the morning sun.

A picture spoke a thousand words and Akihito could just imagine what Asami’s face in that picture was telling the woman.

“He always smiles at me, but never like that. Not in a long time.”

She sounded so tired, resigned. Akihito wished he could tell her how to make it all better, but he had no idea how.

“I’m sorry.” He truly was. He looked at her hesitantly and she tried to smile, using one hand to wipe away tear tracks down her cheeks.

“It doesn’t make any sense I kick up dust over this, Asami will always be Asami, I’ve known him a lot longer than you have.” She sniffled, stood and then straightened herself out. She was about to make a step when she stopped and looked down at him still sitting on the couch. “I wish I could blame you for everything, I’ve wanted to but I can’t. It’s why you moved out, isn’t it?”

Akihito nodded. “Yes.”

Her smile was brittle. “That baby means the world to him, and I’ve nulled our contract. No use in me getting involved anymore.”

“What does that mean?” Akihito asked panicked. She nulled the contract? How does that affect the baby? What will it mean for all of them?

“Don’t worry, all it means is that I gave up my right to be a parent to your child.”

Akihito tried to work it out in his head. Karin could give up custody, basically, but could Asami? It was his sperms, after all. So genetically, Asami can’t _not_ be the father no matter what he does.

“Take care of yourself, Takaba.”

Her shoulders shook slightly as she walked away and Akihito knew she was crying all over again. The front door closed behind her with a finality that broke his heart and Akihito curled into himself before sliding sideways to lie on the couch, tucking his knees close to his body.

As silent tears kept running down his own cheeks, Akihito went over everything in his head once more. He wished he could forget how good that kiss felt, but he couldn’t, and in equal parts misery was the look on Karin’s face, the resentment but resignation in her voice. Legally, it was confusing and muddled, one of those things that created heartbreak and discord, leaving him a confused mess of his former self.

He clutched at his stomach, holding on for the little life inside him that was his beacon in the dark.

Maybe if he hadn't entered this couple’s life, none of this would have happened.

0~0VF0~0

Ruka called about an hour later, wanting to know what had happened because she’d seen Karin, and without explaining why Karin wanted to give up legal custody of his unborn child. Ruka sounded sort of panicked over the phone, but Akihito just sighed and listened to her rambling questions and statements. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Takaba, what’s going on?”

“She made her choice,” was all Akihito managed. Asami apparently made his too. He was the only one left in limbo.

Ruka’s sigh was long and drawn out, exasperation and a little ignorance thinly veiled. “Did you get into something with her husband?”

Akihito shook his head vigorously even though she couldn’t see. His voice hitched as he rambled softly, “I didn’t...it wasn’t my fault. I’d never do that...to her!”

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s ok,” she tried to sooth. Akihito’s state was too fragile and she didn’t want him hurting himself or the baby.

“I didn’t want any of this to happen.” Akihito blew out a deep, tired breath. He felt the remnant of a headache coming on.

“I know, I know,” Ruka answered softly. “Do you want to tell me what happened? I’m a pretty good listener.”

Akihito wasn’t too sure, but this woman was responsible for his welfare too and he did want to talk to somebody. She would be a better option than someone else after all. He didn’t expect Ruka to judge him like others probably would.

So he told her.

“Wow, that man is obstinate,” Ruka said at the end of his story. She didn’t sound bitter or disgusted and for that Akihito was really grateful.

“Although...” she continued hesitantly and Akihito waited with bated breath for what she would say. He almost expected some sort of recrimination. 

“...This does tend to happen occasionally. But I’m going to be honest. In all my years doing this, it’s the first time I’ve ever seen the man lay all his cards on the table instead of running around cheating or lying. And you would have been so easy to manipulate in your state and circumstance, Takaba. I’ve seen and heard it all before, and it’s mostly ended up in court with nasty legal battles. To be honest, I’m not even sure what I should be thinking towards Asami-san. He gets points for being honest with his feelings in my book though, and that in no way reflects on you, Takaba,” she finished.

Akihito felt only minor relief at Ruka’s words. She didn’t blame him for what happened and he hadn’t realized how much he wanted some else to tell him it wasn’t his fault. But it still occurred and he still felt responsible in some way. Why did Asami have to fall for him? Why did Asami have to make him feel like a homewrecker?

“I’m going to need to get in touch with Asami-san and you to draft up a new contract though...if you still want to give up custody of the baby.”

Akihito’s heart broke. This wasn’t suppose to happen.

“But not right now, ok? Since Karin-san’s already done her part, you can take a little time to decide what you want to do. Just don’t wait until after the baby is born to change your mind, alright?”

“Fine,” Akihito sniffled.

“Now get some rest. I know it’s been a long day. Take care, ok Takaba?”

“Thanks, you too.”

Akihito smiled before hanging up. He closed his eyes and in no time at all he fell into the dark pit of sleep.

0~0VF0~0

|2008/Sept/28 13:30  
[Retrieved Text]  
How are you feeling? Do you need  
anything?  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

............

|2008/Sept/28 14:40  
[Retrieved Text]  
Is the baby alright?  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

............

|2008/Sept/28 14:55  
[Retrieved Text]  
Do you need me there to help?  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

...........

|2008/Sept/28 15:10  
[Retrieved Text]  
Are your feet still swollen? Can you  
walk properly?  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

..........

|2008/Sept/28 16:00  
[Retrieved Text]  
Taken your prenatal vitamins yet?  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

..........

|2008/Sept/28 17:30  
[Retrieved Text]  
How much space do you need? I’m  
coming over tomorrow, need to  
know you and the baby are ok.  
________________________________________  
Reply Menu

0~0VF0~0

The texting and phone calls went on for days, which Akihito dutifully ignored. Any knocks went ignored too because Asami always let him know whenever he planned to stop by. Sometimes there were bags of groceries left at his front door and he took it only because it was for the baby, not him.

But Asami was a smart man, and what he did wasn’t particularly smart, but Akihito was in enough of a downward spiral not to realize that Asami could just show up at his door without alerting him. He didn’t even bother try shutting the door in the man’s face even though he wanted to. He just leaned on the door and asked in a tired voice, “What do you want?”

Asami laid both hands on his shoulders gently and Akihito could feel the heat from them radiating into his skin. He looked up into Asami’s eyes and they were soft and warm, as if seeing Akihito made him feel good.

Asami gently steered him away from the door, kicking it shut as he stepped inside, before leading him to the bed in the corner. Asami gently maneuvered him so he could prop his legs up on pillows after settling on his back.

“It’s good for the circulation in your feet,” Asami explained.

Akihito nodded. He knew that, but his swollen feet were the last thing on his mind. “Why are you here?”

Asami stood and removed his jacket before draping it over the head of Akihito’s bed. Then he looked down on him, that soft look still in his eyes. “You’ll find out soon enough. Try to get some sleep, I’ll make you something to eat.”

Akihito wanted to protest, wanted to tell Asami to leave but the man walked over to the kitchenette, rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the few dirty dishes in the sink. Akihito’s eyes tracked every move as Asami worked; the broad expanse of his back, the muscles visible in his shoulders and the way his upper body tapered off into a small waist and strong thighs with perfectly long, masculine legs. 

Asami’s physique was flawless and Akihito wished he hadn’t noticed. The man then went to the fridge, took out ingredients and started doing prep work for cooking and he seemed so content just standing there with too little space to do what he was doing.

To be honest, Akihito was just glad to be off his feet for a while. He hadn’t realized how much they’d both spoiled him when he was living with them, not allowing him to do much so he could keep off his mostly swollen feet. Three days at home by himself and it felt like he could hardly manage the smallest of tasks.

One moment Akihito just laid there taking Asami in, no words passing between them as the man worked, and the next there was a hand gently shaking him awake. Blinking his eyes open, he stared up into Asami’s golden eyes, taking in his fully handsome features.

“Wake up, I made you something to eat.”

Asami pulled back and Akihito took a deep breath, mouth watering at the delicious smells wafting through the apartment. The pregnancy had really affected his mobility, so Akihito couldn’t spend as much time cooking as he would have liked.

“Thanks,” Akihito muttered while Asami removed the pillows from under his feet before helping him to sit reclined in the bed. Asami then sat a tray with plates of rice, vegetables and strips of sliced beef in broth in the centre. “Wow, this looks delicious.”

If it was one thing that could easily distract Akihito, it was food. The baby made him completely ravenous. He used his chopsticks to take the first bite, then looked up to realize Asami was washing up already, not eating himself. He swallowed before asking, “You’re not gonna eat?”

“Not hungry.” Asami sounded pissed.

Akihito felt his stomach roll. He set the chopsticks beside the plate before asking softly, “What’s the matter?”

Asami’s movements were clipped as he washed the pot he’d used before setting it to the side.

“Eat your food, Akihito. Now.”

The air felt charged and his skin prickled, but Akihito wasn’t going to back down. Whatever Asami’s problem was, he needed to get it off his chest. Akihito could feel some of the familiar indignation rising in him.

“Not until you tell me what the attitude is for. I didn’t ask you to come here and do anything for me, so if you want to leave you’re free to go.”

Asami stilled at that, and when he turned to look at him Akihito could see the man deflate almost immediately. “You need to take better care of yourself. The wastebasket has mostly ramen packets in there and that alone won’t help the baby, much less you. You need to eat properly, for both your sakes.”

“Ok,” Akihito answered. Asami was right, after all, he wasn’t doing this for himself alone.

0~0VF0~0

They’d reached an uneasy truce, of sorts. Akihito allowed Asami to play mother-hen as long as he didn’t get too personal. And no, he drew the line at Asami sleeping in his apartment. No need for more ammunition for the self-flagellation he still tended to put himself through. He was now eight and a half months and he felt like a walking sack of potatoes. The back pain alone felt enough to cripple him, on top of all the other physical pains he was going through. Asami was there every step of the way, leaving work and heading straight to him almost every day, sending someone over sometimes to give him a hand when he couldn’t make it. Sometimes he needed the man’s help to so much as stand and he’d never felt so grateful for another person’s presence in his life.

0~0VF0~0

“Hey, I want you to move back in with me.”

The popcorn paused halfway to Akihito’s lips. They were in his apartment on a saturday night, having a movie night in and just relaxing...until Asami decided to open his mouth. “What?”

“Your apartment is too small, you don’t even have enough space to put a good size crib and it’s not exactly safe. Move back in with me,” Asami said like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Akihito frowned. He put the popcorn bowl down and glared balefully at the man. “You want me to go back to the house where you made me feel so insecure? Where you broke your fiance’s heart for me?”

“Yes,” Asami hissed, glaring back at him just as fiercely. “I don’t want my baby in this crap hole you call an apartment.”

“Fuck you Asami!” Akihito shouted before shoving at the man. The baby kicked. “This crap-hole is the reason I’m independent of you right now. I don’t want to go back to that place, it will always be yours and Karin’s. Get the fuck out of my place if you don’t like it!”

“You’ll be having my baby in a few weeks and this is no place for the two of you to come back to,” Asami growled. “The electricity is faulty and the water pressure isn’t good and there are _things_ running around in here.”

Akihito shoved him. “Get out!”

“Hey, calm down, stop kicking up such a fuss, it’s not good for your pressure,” Asami tried to placate.

“You’re not good for my pressure, get the fuck out, Asami!”

By now they were both standing and Akihito kept shoving the man towards the door.

“Calm your fucking self down,” Asami grounded out and Akihito fought harder. He needed the man out of his sight NOW; the self righteous prick. He knew the only reason Asami didn’t try to restrain him was because he was afraid to hurt him, and Akihito used that to his advantage.

“I never want to see you again, asshole!” And with that, he slammed the door shut in Asami’s face and turned the lock.

“Akihito, open the door!” Asami yelled through it, but he quieted down when the neighbor next door threatened to call building security.

Head spinning, and heart racing, he made his way to the kitchen and drank some water from a bottle to cool down. He wouldn’t care if he never saw Asami again...

...Ever...

...And that’s when the contractions started.

0~0VF0~0

Asami debated between leaving like Akihito wanted and staying put. On one hand he needed to be close to the blond in case anything happened and on the other he didn’t want to stress Akihito in any way, which was what would happen if he tried to force the issue. 

He leaned against the door and sighed, kicking himself for how harshly he reacted to Akihito’s rejection. He had been putting up with Akihito in this ratty apartment for more than a week and it was getting to him. He wanted better for the blond and his unborn daughter. Akihito didn’t seem to understand just how much he wanted to protect them; was trying to but the blond wasn’t cooperating.

The other week he saw a rat running along the wall. It wasn’t safe, for a baby especially.

Asami was torn between what he wanted to do, but he couldn’t stand out there in the hall for too long, somebody might call security or the police. Dejectedly Asami went down to the parking lot to sit in his car, if anything happened, Akihito would call. He was almost sure of it.

Putting the key in the ignition and turning it he drove away, a sinking feeling, like every time he had to drive away from Akihito, in the pit of his stomach.

.........

“Oh god...” Akihito moaned, curled on his side in bed and clutching his stomach. He’d had early contractions before and he hoped this was just another one. He knew he had to wait another ten minutes to know if it was preterm contractions and he hoped it wasn’t. He breathed through his nose and willed himself to calm, it would make no use angsting over nothing.

It was nothing, right?

Then his water broke.

“Shit!” Akihito tried to move off the bed but another contraction had him on his side once more, the pain was immense.

“God, my phone.” Akihito moaned out even while he looked around. His phone wasn’t obviously in sight and he cursed when he remembered he left it on the couch where he sat with Asami minutes before.

“Ok, ok, nice and easy,” Akihito muttered to himself as he gingerly tried to stand. The baby was ready, the baby was early and she had to wait until _after_ he kicked her father out to decide to open the door and try to step through. On wobbly legs he walked over to the couch, gripping the back tightly while moaning through the next contraction.

God, he hated this part.

“There it is,” Akihito grimaced to himself when he spotted the phone wedged between the cushions, relieved to see it. He hobbled around and collapsed in the couch before grabbing the phone with a triumphant grin. He was breaking out in cold sweat while the urge to push descended upon him but he held back; it wasn’t time yet and he didn’t want to hurt himself or the baby.

Akihito had one goal in mind; to call Asami. He didn’t give a damn about anything else, forgetting already about their earlier argument. The baby was coming and his entire world narrowed down to her and how she was making him feel. He wanted to be over with this part so bad and hold her in his arms. He wanted to see the look in Asami’s eyes when he saw their daughter for the first time.

He wanted all of this with Asami, and the revelation hit him as hard as one of these contractions did. He held up the phone to call Asami’s number, a huge grin on his face...

...And realized the frigging battery was dead.

0~0VF0~0

Asami was halfway home when that niggling feeling in the back of his head grew. He stopped at the stoplight for the turn off for him to head home, but he seriously debated making a U-turn and driving back the way he came. He couldn’t explain the strong gut instinct trying to pull him in the opposite direction. He’d always had a bad feeling about leaving Akihito behind but this time it was worse! He took his cell off the dash and looked at it.

No missed calls.

Just to try and satiate the feelings growing inside him Asami hit speed dial one and waited for Akihito to answer. It went straight to voicemail.

“Shit,” Asami muttered as the light changed to green. He made the U-turn and headed back the way he came, down the highway, Akihito’s words be damned.

0~0VF0~0

“The heck?” Akihito blinked at the dead phone, sighing in frustration before throwing it down beside him. He decided to try the breathing techniques he watched on youtube and read about online, trying to regulate his breathing and not cause panic. It would lessen the pain a bit and at this stage, he’d need all the help he could get.

Taking deep, long breaths Akihito lifted up his shirt and looked down at his extended stomach, marvelling at the wonders of giving life that was happening to him. He kept rubbing his stomach and grinning through the pain. 

Akihito’s back arched as another contraction hit. His legs were open and he decided he would just sit for a minute before he tried to move, it wouldn’t be an easy task anyway to try.

0~0VF0~0

Asami’s steps faltered the closer he got to Akihito’s door. What if the blond screamed in his face again, stressing himself out at his presence? Even though Akihito made it clear he didn’t want to see him, Asami felt inclined not to care. Not now, not if he wasn’t sure something could be happening behind that door that he knew nothing about. The Doctor at Akihito’s last visit had said it was possible he would go into labor two weeks early or two weeks later than the due date, which meant at any possible time as of right now Akihito could just suddenly go into labor and Asami needed to be there like he needed air.

This was his little girl and his Akihito, the two great loves of his life.

Extracting from his pocket the key Akihito didn’t know he’d cut for the lock on his front door, Asami shoved it into the lock and released the mechanism. There’s no way he’d give Akihito the means to slam the door in his face again. Even if he had to sleep on the floor, he’ll be staying by the blond’s side for as long as possible, no doubt about it.

Breathing out a long breath he shoved the door in and stepped over the threshold, hardly ready for the sight that greeted him.

0~0VF0~0

“Jesus!” Akihito gasped in fright, eyeing the door as it suddenly swung open.

“Asami?” Akihito’s face lit up at the sight of the man.

“Akihito, what...?” Asami asked, a pinched look on his face. He scrambled over and dropped to his knees in front of Akihito, taking in his clammy skin and harsh breathing. He moved his bangs away from his eyes with one hand while the other touched his hardened stomach. “Are you...?”

Akihito leaned into Asami’s warm hand before nodding vigorously. “Yes, she’s coming.” He couldn’t help it, a wide smile broke out on his face.

“Where’s your bag?” Asami asked suddenly, looking around for the duffel with a few change of clothes for the baby and Akihito, along with other essentials that the hospital required once someone was giving birth.

“On the floor beside the bed,” Akihito panted.

Asami grabbed the bag, grabbed Akihito and then high tailed it to the hospital.

0~0VF0~0

When the attending nurse had asked Asami if he was the father of the baby he was over proud to state that he was. So she allowed him into Akihito’s room to witness the marvel of his little girl coming into the world. He wasn’t allowed to be up close and personal with Akihito since they were performing a C-section on his abdomen, but he could see the second that bundle of baby perfection slipped free from Akihito’s body, giving a piercing wail and tears came to his eyes. He’d been longing for so long to see this day.

“Hey, is it a boy or a girl?” The doctor asked after he held up the baby for Akihito to see.

Akihito swallowed thickly before he croaked out, “A girl.”

“Good,” the doctor answered. Asami watched as the man took a small blanket and wiped the vernix off the little girl, then he wrapped her in a new soft blanket and gave her to the nurse, who walked towards him with a soft smile on her face.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Asami nodded before the woman slipped him the bundle, cooing to her about meeting her daddy. Once he had her Asami couldn’t help the wide smile that adorned his face. She was perfect, lying there with her little body and her little eyes and her straight little nose. He looked over to Akihito to see the screens were gone and he just lied there while the doctor scribbled on his chart. He walked over and placed a soft kiss on the blond’s head before he whispered softly in his ear, “You’re both perfect.”

Akihito felt contented in a way he never had before.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Asami asked softly while he stroked the little cheek softly.

“No, I didn’t. I wanted to give you the honor,” Akihito smiled.

“She’s so pure...” Asami started. “Kiyoko. Asami Kiyoko.”

Akihito chuckled softly before he relaxed in the bed once again. “Ok, that’s perfect.”

..........

The three of them sat there, the image of the perfect family, and Asami knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
